Blood Dragon
by RobotTermite
Summary: An evil master rises from the earth. His mind, impossible to understand. And now he has found a power that not even Oogway could stop. Will our heroes be up for the task? Or will they bend to this insane master? PoXTigressXMaybeOC. Rated M for extreme violence, gore and lemons. I do not own KFP!
1. Insane, crazy and hungry

The wolf ran on all fours as fast as he could. The news were too great to spare any time. The wolf soon approached a small wooden house with no windows and a single door. He entered in a room that was apparently empty, but the wolf just stood in the middle and started to look for something on the ground. When he found it, the floor started to move. The floor broke in two and the wolf stood back. As the floor separated it revealed a pit deep as the eye could see and a weak ladder. The wolf rushed and went down the ladder with some caution not to break it and fall into the pit. When he reached the bottom (which took a good ten minutes) he headed towards the colossal doors and straighten himself up. He pushed the doors and entered. The hall he had just entered was made of stone that looked like granite but something was off. The lighting was dim, the hall only had two lit torches and the it was big. There was something that resembled a dark liquid on the walls. The wolf dismissed that thought and continued down the hall. He then realized that he was stepping on that same liquid. The smell was nauseating. That's when the wolf realized, it was blood. He started to tremble. He reached the end of the hall and kneeled. In front of him was an altar, with a dark figure apparently meditating.

"Um... My lord. I bring news." The wolf said. The figure did not move, it only spoke.

"Shen is dead... " The figure then got up and turned around. The lighting was dim but was enough to make out what he was. A wolverine... He was the image of violent. His eyes glowed a dark yellow and there was a scar over his left eye. His teeth looked like they were so big that when he closed his mouth, they would injure his gums. He wore a black robe that covered him from his left shoulder to his feet, like a toga. He had an average build, but his fur was charred in certain spots.

"He surprised me... I didn't think a peacock would make it that far." he continued as he jumped down from the altar. "Perhaps I could learn from his mistakes." He then approached one of the walls and touched it with his paw, absorbing the blood that did dry yet with his fur. Then he licked his paw hand the wolf that was still kneeled flinched with disgust. This did not go unnoticed by the wolverine.

"Stand up." said the wolverine. The wolf obeyed immediately. The wolverine walked next to him and put his bloody paw over his neck. "You got a problem with me?"

"N-no Master Móushā" The wolf mumbled.

"Good, good. Now listen. You spied on Shen for me. At least that's what I told you to do, hehe. But tell me, who killed him?" the wolverine said with amusement in his voice.

"Th-the Dragon Warrior." Móushā tightened his arm slightly around him and looked at the wolf. " The Dragon Warrior" he repeated. "You're probably tired and thirsty from running all the way here from Gongmen City, right?" The wolf nodded.

"Then how about you have a drink?" Móushā said as he raised his bloody paw. The wolf's eyes widened. "M-master you're not serious ar-" The wolf started. "OF COURSE I'M SERIOUS!" yelled the wolverine. The whole hall shook. "Lick. It." Móushā said with a firm voice. The wolf stuck out his tongue but he couldn't do it. He was just an inch away but he did not go any further. He didn't even know who's blood that was. The wolverine sighed. "Ok." He said.

Suddenly he grabbed the wolf's tongue and with one single pull he ripped it out. The wolf cried in agony and fell to the floor with blood flowing from his mouth. Móushā held his tongue in his left hand with the tip of his fingers. "I told you. I told you to do it. Why didn't you listen? It was... It was simple." The wolverine then lifted the tongue to his mouth and ate it. The wolf was still yelling in pain with his paws to his mouth. Móushā rolled his eyes and walked next to him. "Oh, shut up." The wolverine then stomped on the wolf's head crushing his skull. Looking around with his hands on his hips, he nodded assertively with a wide smile. "Looks like I have work to do."

**So that is it. That start of the story written by yours truly. This villain is actually inspired by my 3 favorite villains: Vaas Montenegro from Far Cry 3, The Joker from The Dark Knight Rises and Silva from Skyfall. There is more to come I assure you. Review what you really think because it would be a great help to know what you liked and what you did not. **


	2. Midnight Snack

He rolled around in the bed that was barely big enough for him to sleep on. His stomach growled and the panda realized he couldn't do it. If he did manage to get some sleep with an empty stomach, he would start to experience some nightmares. Thousands of empty cabinets with crumbles of what used to be food revolved around him. He wouldn't have it. He shuddered just at the thought.

He decided to get up and get something to eat. The moon was high in the sky, which meant it was late at night.

He opened his door and carefully headed towards the barracks' kitchen. Carefully, for Po, means walking on his tippy-toes. This obviously did not work, for every step he took, a creak would sound from the floor he just stepped on.

When he finally stepped out of the sleeping quarters he sighed in relief. No one woke up. Or so he thought.

Tigress had just awoken and realized what woke her. She sat up and could still hear the creaks in the hall outside her room. She facepawed, got out of her bed and headed towards the kitchen where she knew the panda would be.

Po had already opened one of the cabinets and found the jar where Monkey kept his almond cookies. He licked his lips and took one of the cookies to his mouth but stopped when he heard someone clear her throat.

Po looked back to see an annoyed Tigress, with her arms crossed, eyes narrowed and tail swinging from one side to another.

He was still holding the cookie next to his mouth and the jar in the other arm. He put the cookie back slowly into the jar and cleared his throat as well.

"Um... Tigress! Hi! I was just you know, checking if Monkey's cookies were not... Poisoned! That's it. Poisoned..." he said as he put the jar back in the cabinet and looked at the ground ashamed.

"Po, we've only arrived here today and you're already breaking the rules. You know you aren't allowed in the kitchen at night." Tigress said with genuine concern for the panda. She knew that Shifu was strict with rules, especially with Po and the kitchen.

"I know that but... It's just that... I didn't eat anything before I went to sleep and if I don't I start having nightmares." Po said still looking at the ground. Then he realized. "Hey Tigress..."

"What?" Po was now looking at her. "Shifu doesn't let me eat here at night _alone, _so would you mind if you stayed here with me, you know, while I eat?" she opened her mouth to speak but Po cut her off. "Pweeeeease" he said with a puppy dog face.

She blushed a little under her fur when she saw his face. She couldn't resist when he made that face, especially his eyes. She was always fascinated by his eyes, even on the first day she saw him. But she never told a soul.

She sighed. "Okay, but on one condition." Po looked at her worried. She could be as strict as Shifu sometimes. "I'll stay here, if you cook for me." she said smiling. Po smiled as well.

Tigress sat down and Po took out a few pots, bowls and two wooden spoons. After a few minutes Po was already cooking and Tigress was waiting patiently for the food.

Po was happy to cook for Tigress, but then he realized, Tigress never ate what he cooked except on the Winter Festival and that was a special occasion. Did that mean that this was also a special occasion?

He shook that thought out of his mind, took Tigress' bowl and filled it with the delicious smelling soup that he knew and loved. The Secret Ingredient Soup.

He gently put down the soup in front of her and hurried to his seat, right in front of Tigress.

Po eagerly waited for Tigress' reaction as she slurped a spoon full of the golden liquid that he prepared. He put extra effort into it just because it was Tigress. He had a crush on her since the day he learned the words "Furious Five".

Her eyes widened when she took a sip. "This is fantastic, I never tasted anything so good in my life."

Po was ecstatic from her comment. "Well, then, dig in." they both started eating but that thought that Po previously dismissed had come back. "Hey Tigress, why do you want to eat my soup today. I mean, it's not like there's anything wrong with you want to eat my dishes, but why now?"

Tigress tilted her head at this comment. "I just wanted to eat what my best friend prepared."

Po dropped his spoon when Tigress said that. "Yo-you consider _me_ your best friend?" Po said with a surprised face.

She finished her soup and looked at Po. "Of course I do Po." She stood up to leave. "That was a great soup Po, thank you." she started walking but stopped at the door. "And just so you know, you are the only person who ever hugged me and lived to tell the tale" she said with a smile without looking at Po.

She left Po with his jaw hanging and mumbling things like "Best friend" and "Tigress". He decided to go to bed because if he had another surprise, he'd have a heart attack.


	3. In town

Po had one of the best nights of sleep ever. He actually woke up before the gong rang. Only seconds before so he was almost scared to death when the gong actually rang.

Po opened his door right on time to say "Good morning master" with the Five in unison.

"Good morning students, now to wake up the pan-" Shifu widened his eyes to see that Po was already up. "Panda. You actually woke up on time, good. I have an important announcement to make. Come with me to Jade Palace."

Once they were there, Master Shifu walked in front them and cleared his throat.

"I am extremely proud of all of you. By defeating Shen you stopped a great evil from destroying all of China, maybe the whole world. And Po, due to the fact that you're sore from deflecting those cannonballs, which was an amazing feat by the way, I decided to give you all a day off."

Po tilted his head. "Sore? I'm not-humpf!" He was elbowed by Monkey who was on his left. He gave him a _roll-with-it_ face and Po got it.

"Oh! Yeah, yeah, I'm sore, totally. I'm so sore I'm gonna have to roll down the Thousand Steps."

"If that happens, you'll crush the entire village on a rolling rampage, hehe." Mantis said who had just hopped on Monkey's shoulder. He was immediately smacked off by Viper.

"Don't be rude!" she hissed.

"Jeez, fine. But seriously, I'd pay to see Po roll down those steps." Mantis laughed.

"Anyway, thanks for the day off Shifu" Po said and the other nodded in agreement.

Po and the five reached the bottom of the steps, and Po groaned in pain because of the bruises he had.

"Gee, thanks for tripping me down the steps Mantis, now I'm actually sore." Po said while rubbing his bruises.

"I just wanted to see if you rolled down the steps, how could I have guessed you would bounce down."

"You should know because of all the times that Po fell down the steps." Monkey said with amusement in his voice.

"Ok, anyway, I'm gonna hit up some stores to look for some new ribbons. Crane would you like to join me?" Viper said nonchalantly

"Wha-? Oh, really? O-ok Viper" Crane followed Viper while she slithered into the crowd.

Monkey whistled to the two snow leopardesses walking by. They giggled and continued walking into the crowd.

"I'm getting some of that! You in Mantis?"

"Hell yeah, I'll be your wingman." Mantis said as he hopped on Monkey's shoulder and continued onto the crowd.

This left a slightly embarrassed panda and Tigress.

"So Tigress, I'm headed to my dad's, do you want to come?" Po said.

"Sure Po, lead on" They both walked into the commotion. It was just a sea of colors. Besides pig, gooses, and rabbits there seemed to be a lot of snow leopards, jungle cats, lions, gazelles, etc.

"Wow, what's with all the foreign people?" Po said with a surprised face.

"Po, did you forget? You defeated one of the most evil lords in China two days ago." Tigress said.

"Oh, I don't think he was evil, he was just a little... misguided."

Tigress was taken aback by this. Lord Shen had killed his family, destroyed his home, tried to kill him, kidnapped his friends and almost destroyed China itself. How could he be so forgiving?

"Misguided people don't try to conquer the world." Tigress said.

The panda shrugged "Maybe I'm a forgiving guy"

"Yes, maybe a little too forgiving." Tigress replied with a smile. They had just arrived at Dragon Warrior's Noodles and Tofu and found Mr. Ping setting up shop.

"Hey Dad, need some help?" The goose looked up to see his beloved son. He rushed to him and gave him a hug.

"Po! What are you doing here, it's still morning!" the goose then looked to his left to see Tigress. "Master Tigress" he made a bow and she did the same.

"Pleasure to see you as always Mr. Ping." the goose looked at Po then at Tigress, then at Po again.

"It's just the two of you?" he asked.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I remember when you used to dream about just spending time with Tigress."

Po's ear twitched and Tigress' eyes widened.

The goose continued "You had a such the crush on her and-" he was immediately cut off by Po who pushed him towards the kitchen. Tigress was just left there with her eyes widened.

Meanwhile in the kitchen...

"Dad, do you want me to die? Because if you say things like that in front of Tigress, you might as well be dig me a grave." Po said.

"Po, I'm only doing what a father does." Mr. Ping said with a clearly amused voice.

Po facepalmed "You're getting your thrills from embarrassing me aren't you?"

"Oh, I'm just an old man having fun. Ah, I just remembered something, I have a gift for you." the goose waddled to the counter where there was a brown box. He took it and gave it to Po. "It's your present for making your dad proud... and saving China, but the first one's more important. Sorry, I didn't have anything to wrap it with."

Po opened it and inside was a cologne bottle. The bottle was clear and Po could see that the liquid inside was a yellowish clear liquid. It had no label.

"Aww, thanks dad." Po hugged him "But what is it exactly?"

"Err... you know, just a jasmine extract." his father said nonchalantly.

Po opened the bottle with a _pop_, he put some in his hands and then used it on his neck. He sniffed a few times then narrowed his eyes. "Weird, *_sniff_* this doesn't smell like jasmine."

"It's... Ah.. It takes some time! Yes, you used too much maybe..." Mr. Ping said awkwardly.

Po just shrugged and hugged his dad one more time before leaving the kitchen and joining Tigress.

"Okay, ready to go?" Po asked. Tigress didn't answer, just stared at him. Po waved a hand in front of her. "Tigress, you okay?"

She seemed to snap out of her trance. "Um? Oh yes, let's go."

As Po passed her, their furs grazed and Tigress did something Po would never live to see. She _purred._ Po stared at her like he'd seen the most mind blowing thing in forever.

Tigress realized what she had done and looked at Po's face. She then stepped out of the restaurant and said: "Let's go Po." while looking at the floor.

"What's going on?" Po mumbled

**Sorry for this kind of filler chapter, but it has a purpose. Just stay tuned and don't forget to review!**


	4. Nice kitty or naughty kitten?

**Hey all you wonderful people, I'm just here to let you know that in this chapter there will be sexual references. Not gonna spoil anything for you, so keep reading and you will find out. See all you smexy people later :)**

"Hey, uh, Tigress... You feeling ok?" Po asked with concern in his voice. She said nothing and continued walking through the Valley's market. Po got closer to Tigress and stretched his arm to touch her on her shoulder. When he did she let go another small purr. It wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear but Tigress knew that something was wrong with her.

"Po... Can we please go back to the palace, I'm not feeling that well." She shrugged off his hand and looked at the ground.

"Yeah... Yeah, sure." Po said a little disappointed. This was possibly the only day off they would get... ever. In forever. As in ever.

They started to walk back to the palace and Tigress kept a little distance from the panda. She knew that whatever was wrong with her it was related to Po.

They reached the palace after a good ten minutes. Tigress needed to clear her mind so she headed to her room to meditate. It was just when she entered her room that she noticed that Po followed her all the way there.

Po realized what he had done and put a hand on the back of his neck. "Sorry, I'm gonna leave now." Po spun on his heels and took a step towards the door. But he stopped when Tigress rushed in from of him and closed the doors... _gently._

She had her back to him. Po was a little freaked out. This either meant she had something serious to say or that she was gonna beat the shit out of him. But she had no reason for it... But that never stopped her before.

"Po..." she said in a serious tone. The only thing that came out of Po's mouth was a whimper. She continued on the same tone of voice "Lay on the bed".

Po took some time to process this. "Wha... What do you mean?"

She turned around and, out of nowhere, she pounced him. Po fell on his back and Tigress on top of him, pinning his arms and legs with her own.

_Oh gods, she's gonna rape me. _Po thought. But he couldn't decide if it was a bad thing or a good thing. On the good side... It was Tigress... His dream woman... Besides having the most beautiful face he had ever seen, she was also smocking hot. Besides being flat as a board. On the other hand he was still a virgin, and didn't know if he was ready for that. Besides that, Tigress had unimaginable strength and if she went through with that, he would come out of that room critically injured.

She started purring loudly, and began unclipping her vest. "Ti-tigress, what a-are yo-you d-doing?" Po said with a crackled voice. She just ignored him like she was in some sort of trance. When she unclipped the third clip, the vest revealed a big cleavage.

_Okay, so there goes the flat-as-a-board thing out the window_ Po thought. He snapped out of his thoughts by shaking his head. "Tigress, yo-..." he was interrupted by and orange finger that she laid on his lips.

"Don't call me that today," she said in a seductive tone. She leaned closer and his ear and whispered "call me _kitten_".

Po almost couldn't help himself from drooling. He only fantasized about this situation.

But, he suddenly realized something. She hated being called that. Po learned that the hard way.

His train of thought was destroyed when he felt something stroking his pride over the cloth from his pants. His eyes widened to see that to see that Tigress was the rather enjoying herself with this situation. She looked up to see his face.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" she said on the same seductive voice.

That's when it hit him. It struck him like lightning. The present his dad gave him... It didn't smell like jasmine because it wasn't. It was catnip. His dad tricked him.

Tigress was acting like this because she was _high._ Po knew he had to react immediately. He got up from his back. Tigress fell on her butt and growled in annoyance.

"Po, I want it now!" she yelled has she lunged at him, but Po took a step back. Tigress fell a bit short but was still able to grab his pants and pull them down. She looked up but her face turned from one of annoyance to one of amazement.

"Wow..." was the only sound she could mutter before Po hit a nerve on her neck that knocked her unconscious.

He pulled his pants back up, picked Tigress up and laid her on her bed. He rushed out of the room and closed the doors. He still had his hands on the handles when he heard a voice behind him. "Po, what are you doing?"

The panda panicked on the inside as he recognized the voice.

"Master Shifu!" he said as he turned around to face the red panda with confused and suspecting look on his face. "I, uhhhhhhhh... You see... Tigress wasn't feeling well when we were down in the Valley so I helped her to her room and er... She didn't want to sleep so I had to stay there until she fell asleep. You know how she is, hehe. Almost as stubborn as Master Shifuhhh..." he stopped when he realized what came out of his mouth.

Shifu's hears twitched and cleared his throat. "I'm going to ignore that last comment for your sake panda. I will check on her later. You go enjoy the rest of your day off."

"Ok, thanks Master Shifu." he said as he rushed out at an alarming speed.

Shifu continued his walk towards the top of the steps where he stopped to enjoy the view he got of the Valley of Peace. He took a gasp of fresh air through his nose. He stopped gasping and sniffed a few times instead.

His eyes narrowed when he noticed what it was.

"His that... blood?"

**Ok, another chapter finished... Did you like that little fan-service right there, eh, eh? *nudges you on the arm.* Anyway I know these chapters are a little short but, besides the fact that I'm planning to write forty chapters of this story, the action chapters will be longer. So review what you thought of it, so I can improve it to your liking! Thank you and have a nice read. *flies away flapping his arms***


	5. Shúliàn

The first rays of the sun had not yet showed themselves, but the sky already had an orange glow. The only sounds that could be heard were the screams of the villagers that feared for their lives and the lives of their loved ones.

The dead bodies of the ones that were too late to realize what was happening laid on the ground. Some of them mauled to the flesh, others burned beyond recognition. Only patches of green grass could be seen through the red liquid that covered the ground.

Móushā inhaled deeply with his nose.

"I love the smell of blood and terror in the morning, don't you?" He looked to an empty space to his left. "Who am I talking to? There's no one there, I'm killing everyone!" he said with a laugh.

The fire spread fast as the wooden village burned into the morning sky and the villagers had rounded up on the edge of their dying home.

"What are we going to do?" asked a goose

"What happened?"

"My baby boy..." sobbed a female pig hold a ragdoll.

The village elder, which happened to be a goat, stroked his beard while in thought. A young female lynx looked at him with a concerned face.

" Baba, someone caused this, I'm sure of it..." she said.

"I'm believe so too Shúliàn." He looked up at her. "I foresaw it. Come here." the goat said while stretching his arms at her. She kneeled down and he cupped her face. "This what I prepared you for. But you mustn't fight him head on. Not yet and not alone."

She took his hands from her cheeks. "Fight who, Baba?"

"I'm afraid I can't give you the answers you seek because I do not know them. All I know, is that you need to head east, to the Jade Palace, in the Valley of Peace. More than that I cannot explain. The signs were vague." the elder said as he looked down. "It hurts me to be separated from you but you must flee." he now looked right in her eyes.

"What? N-no, I will not leave Baba, nor these people. You are all my family." tear were now falling down her cheeks.

The commotion grew louder as the villagers saw a figure immerge from the flames. As he came closer they could see his blood stained fur and his maniacal smile. The elders face changed to one of terror once he noticed who it was.

"You must go, now!" the elder said to Shúliàn.

"No, Baba, I will protect you and the villagers, it's what you trained me for." she said as she rushed towards the figure. Her father yelled out as she left him. "No, you're not ready!"

She stopped a few feet in front of him and got into a fighting stance.

Móushā noticed her and cupped his chin with his hand in a thinking manner. "Uh... I was only excepting the women later on, but I have no problem with them coming now either."

"SHUT UP!" yelled the enraged feline "Who are you and why are you killing my people?"

"Why? Well, you could say I'm looking for someone. A goat."

Her eyes widened when she heard those words. "Well then, you'll go no further. This ends here" she stated in a growl. She charged him as fast as she could. He didn't look tough, so she thought she could beat him easily. She landed a side kick on the side of his head. The moment she landed she charged again giving him no time to recover. Landing furious blows with her fists on his chest, she swiped with her leg underneath his making him fall. She backed up as he landed with his back.

"You will never get to him." Shúliàn said breathing heavily. She took a knife from the belt she wore and got near him. "Your evil shall be unknown to the rest China." She stabbed in the neck, right in the trachea.

She stood up with her knife on her paw and walked away. She was ready to join the villagers to guide them to safety when she heard laughing behind her. When she turned around she couldn't help to gasp.

The wolverine was now laughing manically with the stab wound completely healed. It was like she never plunged her knife in his throat.

"Not bad" Móushā said while rubbing his throat. Then something incredible happened. His eyes turned blood red (even the whites) and in a second he was right in front of her. She didn't even have time to react before he grabbed her neck. "But not good enough" he said now with his smile completely gone.

Next thing she knew was that she was flying slightly above the trees before finally landing on the grass. Some of the branches broke her fall. She got up with her paw over her injured arm that she got when she fell.

Tears started flowing from her eyes and down her cheeks landing on the light green grass. She knew she couldn't return to her home. She knew if she really loved her father, she needed to do what he instructed her to do.

But she knew that she had to grow stronger. Because when she saw Móushā again, she would make him suffer beyond his wildest dreams.

She started her journey to the Jade Palace... This was going to be a long one.

Any father would be horrified to see his daughter defeated like that, but he needed to keep his composure. He wouldn't allow the evil one to break him.

"So old man..." Móushā started as he headed towards the old man stopping right in front of him. His eyes had returned to normal. "Where is it?"

"I'll never tell you." the elder said has he narrowed his eyes.

"Don't you fear for your life?"

"No, I do not." the goat said with sincerity in his voice.

Móushā noticed it and sighed. "Very well..." He lifted the goat so that their faces were parallel. "Then your blood will reveal it for me." he barely finished that sentence when he took a giant bite off the goats neck ripping it to shreds. The villagers gasped and cried out to see the person that helped them being eaten by a demented wolverine.

Móushā gasped through his nose as he saw undistinguishable pictures of what he wanted. He dropped the carcass and looked at the villagers.

"I'm still thirsty" he said in a feral voice as he walked towards the villagers.


	6. Alone fighters

**Thank you to all the beautiful people who reviewed this. You made me feel good. You pedos.**

* * *

"Dad, are you crazy?" Po said as he entered his father's shop. He was still finishing setting up the shop.

"What do you mean, son?" the goose asked, although he already knew the answer.

"I mean this" Po said while holding the cologne bottle his father gave him.

"Oh, Po... I was only trying to help my son in need."

"What?"

"I've seen the way you look at that tiger... You are in love!" the goose said with open wings.

"Me...? In love with... Pffft... I'm not... You kiddin'...?" Po managed to say obviously flustered by his father's sudden question.

Mr. Ping had his wings on his hips and an eyebrow raised.

Po gave up and looked at the floor. "Yeah, I'm in love with her. But things like this" Po lifted the bottle "aren't gonna help." Po now sat on one of the chairs with his paws on his head. "Now when Tigress wakes up I'm going to die... _slowly_."

The goose looked worriedly at his son. "What happened exactly with you and Tigress?"

The panda blushed and got up. "Nothing dad. I might as well go back to the palace and face the consequences."

"Good luck son... I don't really have money for a gravestone so try not to die."

Po rolled his eyes and left the shop ready to face his fate.

* * *

Tigress opened her eyes and sat up on her bed. She stretched and yawned like a kitten then looked out a window. It was morning. She got up but that's when she noticed her room was a mess. She didn't have much, but it was clear that there was some sort of struggle in her room.

Then she started to remember what happened earlier. She blushed heavily and sat back down on the bed. She also knew what caused her to act like that. She clenched her fist and got back up.

"I think... I'm going to kill him."

At that moment a knock was heard from her door.

"Tigress, can I come in?" It was Po. She didn't answer so he assumed she was asleep, but she was very well awake. The moment he opened the door he was pounced by a very angry Tigress.

"Tigress! Wha-Wha-What are you doing?!" Po said getting ready for a punch to his face.

"I'm gonna make you suffer for what you did, Po." she said with her red eyes glowing a deadly aura.

"Let me explain, please!" Po said.

"What's there to explain? You tried to..." Tigress lowered her gaze and blushed. She hadn't really thought about it but if it was Po... _No, no_ she thought. "Fine, I'll let you explain." She released him and they both got up. "But you have 5 seconds." she said while she crossed her arms.

"It was my dad."

"What?" she said with a surprised face.

"He wanted to... huh... prank me so he gave me a bottle with catnip and told me it was jasmine."

Tigress seemed to calm down a bit more. She sighed. "I'm sorry I was so rash Po, it's just that..." she stopped, looking down, sharing things wasn't her style.

Po took a paw on her shoulder. "Don't worry Tigress, you can tell me anything"

She looked up and saw his kind and honest jade green eyes. The eyes she adored.

She cursed in her mind for what she was about to do.

"Fine." she went back inside her room and sat on the bed. Po didn't exactly know where to sit until Tigress patted the spot next to her.

"I was very young when I came to the Jade Palace. And while I was in training, I never really had time to develop any kind of relationship. You are the closest person I have, besides Master Shifu." Tigress was looking down so she couldn't see his face, and this kind of conversation would make anyone uncomfortable so she wouldn't be surprised if he was looking away. She looked she took a glance from the corner of her eye and was pleasantly surprised to find that he was staring firmly at her.

She blushed slightly and got back up.

She turned to Po and pointed him a finger. "If you tell anyone... _anyone_... I will take your spinal cord out and use it at a jumping rope." Po gulped at this.

He got up as well and stretched. "Don't worry Tigress I can tell this is something important and it was difficult to share... And I really value your friendship... So..." he made a zipping motion over his mouth.

She smiled. "Thank you Po. So what do you want to do now?"

"I was thinking we could spar a little. Then go somewhere else."

"Spar?" Tigress asked.

"Yeah, I don't want to get rusty."

"Fine, whatever. But be warned, you WILL get your ass whopped."

"Ok, Tigress." he said with a chuckle as they began walking "Wait, you're serious?".

* * *

When they got to the training hall, they decided to warm up a little with a slow spar (**A/N: When I mean slow spar, I mean punching one another lightly while moving your feet. I dunno if it has a name, so I made it up.**) while they spoke.

"So... why did your father prank you again?" Tigress said throwing two light punches which Po easily blocked.

"I... He likes doing it sometimes."

Tigress just shrugged and they ended their slow spar. They backed from each other and both got into a stance.

"Get ready to taste some of my awesomeness."

Tigress blushed a little.

"O-Oh I didn't mean it like that, you know, I-I just meant..."

"Let's just do this" Tigress said still slightly blushed. "Ready, fight!"

The first one to charge was Po who threw a single punch to Tigress' head. She blocked it and tried the same but Po ducked. Po then swiped with his leg hitting Tigress on the ribcage. But there was something that was off. Tigress was fighting at her regular speed but Po was much faster. This was noticed by Tigress when Po threw two punches that she didn't even see. Those punches knocked her off balance and Po saw a perfect opportunity to finish the fight. He grabbed her by the arm and threw her upwards. She didn't get why so she got ready to land. But she didn't get the chance because Po had just jumped above her, grabbed her by the shoulders and let gravity do its thing. They landed on a thump and Po constricted Tigress as he was on top of her. They both panted heavily.

"So... I win?" Po asked with pride. Tigress was still speechless. She had never beaten in a fight before.

They heard someone's throat clear behind them and looked to find a Shifu with a neutral look on his face. They both got up quickly and both rubbed their arms embarrassed.

"Master Shifu... we we're... uh... sparing..." Po said with an unsure tone of voice.

"Those we're some interesting sparring positions." Shifu said with an amused tone.

They both blushed heavily. "Tigress, how about you and me take that walk?" Po asked.

"Sure, sounds like a good idea." Tigress said as they both left the training hall.

Master Shifu stroked his beard while watching them leave.

"Well isn't this a surprise." Master Shifu said with an amused smile.

* * *

**So that's it for now. Hope you guys liked it and stick around because there will be more to come!**


	7. New arrival Fluffy

"So where do you wanna go?" Po asked while him and Tigress were going down the palace steps.

Tigress thought for a moment. "How about we go somewhere quieter than town."

They both reached the bottom of the steps and a place came to Po's mind.

"C'mon Tigress, I know a spot." Po said as he started walking.

Tigress followed him wondering what kind of place Po could know that was quiet. She knew that he wasn't the kind of guy to knew any kind of peaceful place. It either had to do with Kung Fu or food. Or both. She prayed not. But when Po stopped, she realized that she was dead wrong. Po had led them into a small clearing that was like a little slice of heaven. The bamboo trees were so big that they blocked the view of the sky allowing only small rays of sunlight to breach through. There was a medium sized waterfall coming down a cliff side to form a pond on ground. There was also a big flat rock in the middle of the clearing surrounded by jade green grass.

Tigress couldn't believe the scenery before her eyes.

"Po, how did you find this place?" she said not taking her eyes off that place.

"It was a long time ago." Po replied with a thoughtful look on his face. He hopped onto the rock and laid down on it. Tigress did the same but sat down facing Po instead. He had his eyes closed as if he was relaxing. He let out a small snore which indicated that he was asleep. Tigress let out a half sigh, half chuckle at how fast he fell asleep.

She couldn't help to stare at him. He looked fluffy and she had considered sometimes how it would feel to sleep on top of him. This felt like the only opportune time. It was pretty secluded, which meant that no one was around.

She poked him on the stomach with her finger and he was indeed fluffy. He mumbled something dumplings and Master Shifu's ears and continued to let out small snores, to which Tigress thought was incredibly cute.

She tried put a paw on top of him, but her whole weight would probably wake him.

She decided to cuddle with him. She blushed just at the thought. She carefully raised his arm and put it beside him. She just wanted to use him as a pillow but couldn't resist putting her whole arm around him.

She felt herself blush thinking about the position she was in. Tigress had her head on the panda's chest and an arm wrapped around him. She was even more embarrassed when Po unconsciously moved his arm on top of Tigress and his paw to her thigh.

But she was extremely comfortable and started purring. It felt like she was hugging a cloud and it wasn't long before this feeling overwhelmed her and she slowly started drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Tigress woke up with a yawn. She felt warm and comfortable. This was the best she felt in years. She tried to lift her head but it was buried in what felt like a fluffy and warm pillow. She also realized that she wasn't in her starting position and neither was the panda.

She now had both her arms around the panda and he was doing the same. What embarrassed her the most, was the fact that she had both her legs wrapped around Po's waist and her tail was also wrapped but around his leg. She blushed deeply and tried to move but she couldn't.

It wasn't the who stopped her from moving, her body just wouldn't.

She just stayed there, hugging him and purring for a little while.

That's when her ears perked up. Something was rumbling in the forest Tigress decided to stay still so whatever it was that was watching came closer so she could surprise it.

She tried to force a purr so that she wouldn't arouse suspicion. When it didn't work she thought of the soft furry creature that she was hugging. It came out naturally that time.

Tigress could hear it coming closer. Tigress had her back to the pond and whatever it was that was there, was going towards it.

A splash was heard and Po rumbled a little from the noise. His paws instead of being at her waist, were now on her ass. She blushed so much that it could even be seen through her orange fur.

She turned her focus back at the thing that was behind her. Tigress moved little by little so that she wouldn't alert it and wake Po. When she was finally untangled from him, she tried to creep up on the pond.

There was clearly a figure on the pond, but it hadn't noticed Tigress because it was too busy drinking itself to death. As she got closer the figure became more distinct. It was a female feline. Tigress got closer and the feline seemed to notice her because she jolted up and tried to do some kind of defensive stance but instead fell backwards.

"Please, don't hurt me..." the feline said weakly. She was a lynx. She was breathing fast. Her eyes were tired and there was water coming down her whiskers.

Tigress was about to tell her everything was OK but she passed out. Tigress put her ear to the lynx chest to find out if she was alive. She was indeed alive but her breathing and heartbeat were weak.

"Po!" Tigress yelled. The panda was now laying flat on the rock with his arms and legs spread like a star fish. He opened his eyes, sat up and yawned. He rubbed the back of his head and turned it towards the yell. His eyes widened when he saw Tigress carrying what seemed like a corpse.

He dropped to the ground with a thump.

"Is... Is she...?" Po mumbled.

"No, but she will be if we don't hurry. Run as fast as you can to the town doctor and warn him that we're coming." she ordered.

"Gotcha." Po said as he dashed out of the forest. Tigress started running as well.

"Who are you?" Tigress whispered to the passed out lynx as she made her way to town.

* * *

**So there we go another chapter done. Is it just me or did I write the word "Fluffy" way to often?**


	8. Embarrassment

**HI GUYS! I am so sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter but school's a bitch and I barely had time for it. Anyway here you go with the new chapter. Hope you enjoy! By the way, I'm writing a fiction: "Regret of the Woken" on FictionPress and I would very much**** appreciate it if you checked it out. I'm writing with the same name RobotTermite. Sayonara!**

"Shúliàn." Shúliàn said weakly.

Shifu, Tigress and Po were in a small medical room in the village and they were all looking at the weak lynx.

"What happened to you? Where do you come from?" Tigress asked harshly. Shúliàn cowered from Tigress and said nothing. Po noticed this and pulled Shifu away from the cot Shúliàn was laying on, discretely.

"Master, maybe I'll have better luck talking to her alone. When I worked in my dad's shop, people would say it was easy opening up to me... I never understood why but I think I can get something out of her."

Shifu stroked his beard in thought. "Yes, that might work. Tigress!" he called.

"Yes, master?" she asked.

"We have to let the poor thing rest. Po will stand guard in case anything happens. You will continue with your day off." Shifu ordered.

Tigress was disappointed that she couldn't continue her day with Po, but she couldn't let it go to waste. After they left, Po sat on the chair next to the cot. He couldn't just say something out of the blue or else he would frighten her. Suddenly, he had a fantastic idea. He rushed out of the room and returned a few minutes later with his dad's noddle cart. He began cooking and soon the smell filled the room. The food was starting to have the effect he desired because the lynx was looking at the food licking her lips. She lifted an arm, pointed at the food and spoke with a very frail voice.

"Can- Can I have some?"

"Of course." he said happily while filling a bowl. "It IS for you." he gave her the bowl and chopsticks but she just threw them away and ate the contents of the bowl within two seconds. She pointed the bowl at Po and spoke with a much stronger voice: "More!"

Po was a bit surprised at the rough request. "I'll make you a deal, if you eat with the chopsticks, you can eat as many bowls as you want." he said with a smile.

She nodded and Po served her another bowl. And another. And another.

34 bowls later, she had enough. Po was beyond surprised. She had a stomach that could rival his own. He took the cart back to the shop and returned quickly. There was still a chance that she could escape. He sat back at his chair and looked at her. She looked more... alive. Po was about to speak but she beat him to the punch.

"How did you learn to cook like that?"

"Ah, when you work so many years at a noddle shop as I did, you're bound to learn a thing or two about noddles." Po said with a warm smile. "So, are you going to tell me what happened?"

Shúliàn considered it for a bit and decided that she could trust him. She told him everything that happened that horrible night and Po listened carefully.

"Then I guess you came here to grow stronger then? Right?" Po asked.

"That and ask for your help. This guy isn't normal, he... I can't explain. I just know I have to stop him." Shúliàn stated.

"We." Po said.

"What?"

"**We** will stop him. This guy sounds dangerous and your father said it himself, you can't fight him alone. Hey doc! He she allowed to leave?" Po yelled.

A goat emerged from a small office beside the room. "Yes, but she shouldn't stress herself, at least for a week. She also has to make sure she drinks a lot of water and eat well."

Shúliàn got on her feet but she wobbled a bit so Po helped her. She thanked him and made their way to the palace.

Tigress was sitting on her cot remembering the events of earlier that morning. Although she was under the influence of catnip, she still felt like she could do it again. She rushed out of her room and went to the Palace.

Meanwhile Po arrived in the Hall of Heroes where Master Shifu was meditating. Shifu noticed their presence and Po wasted no time explaining what happened. Shifu thought it best to start her training immediately with some light tests so she wouldn't strain herself. But before Shúliàn and Shifu left, Shúliàn bowed to Po.

"Thank you for listening and understanding my situation." Suddenly she kissed him on the cheek. "And for show you care."

Shifu chuckled a bit as he left with Shúliàn. Po was left there disoriented. Suddenly he was being pulled by someone. He snapped to reality and noticed it was Tigress.

"Ti-Tigress what are you-?"

"We need to talk." Tigress said but talking was the last thing she had in mind. She had witness the kiss that the lynx gave him and it made her blood boil. She had to take action. They arrived on her room and she closed the doors. Po thought he was gonna get raped all over again and gulped. He flinched as Tigress spoke up.

"Po... There's something I need to tell you." she said looking Po in the eye. She rushed towards him and kissed him with great intensity. Po's brain almost exploded like fireworks. She separated from him and drew a breath. "I-I think I'm in love with you...". Tigress thought that was the hardest thing she ever said and looked expectantly at Po. His gaze was piercing through her and she felt like running away. She almost did but Po stopped her by saying: "Me too."

Tigress' face lit up with joy and she kissed him again and that time he reciprocated. He placed his paws on her waist and lift her, allowing her to wrap her legs around him. He laid her down on the floor and they separated their lips for much need air.

"P-Po, I never did this before. So please be gentle." Tigress said with a blush. Po blushed as well and gently started to take the clips form Tigress' vest off. He completely remove her vest and he couldn't help at feel amazed. Her breasts were big and firm and Po couldn't help to place a paw on her left breast. Tigress moaned and purred at his touch. He placed his lips on her right nipple and Tigress continued moaning and purring. He sucked and squeezed as gently as he could. Po decided to keep going and gently pulled Tigress' pants down. She was hearing white panties and he could see a moist spot on the middle. Po removed his shorts a bit embarrassed and Tigress saw what would cause her much pleasure in a few moments. He removed her panties and he turned scarlet .

Po got on all fours and moved on top of Tigress. She wrapped her arms around Po's neck and kissed him. Po started to slip his member into her slit and Po grunted at the warm and wet feeling. Tigress' moans were getting louder so Po started to kiss her to silence her. He felt something in his way and started pushing through it. Tigress' moans turned into hisses as she felt the pain. Po stopped and looked at Tigress.

"What's wrong?" Po asked. He started to feel a hot liquid involve his cock. He looked down to see blood coming out of Tigress' slit. "T-Tigress you're bleeding!"

She chuckled a bit at Po's lack of common knowledge. "It's okay. It's supposed to be like that. But you have to keep going. The pain will be gone soon."

Po didn't want to keep hurting Tigress but he trusted her words. He kept going and Tigress kept hissing. But soon he felt unimpeded and Tigress' hisses turned back into moans. He started pumping into her and she felt gradually more pleasure as his dick rubbed her insides faster and faster. Po was in a state of bliss as he felt her inner walls grow tighter and tighter. Tigress felt something and she quickly realized what it was.

"P-Po! I th-think I'm cumming!" Tigress said. Po kept pumping faster and faster. He also felt like he was close. "Me too!"

Tigress almost yelled as she felt the warm liquid fill her insides. He herself came as well. Po fell to his side next to Tigress and they both gasped for air after the exercise. Tigress spoke up.

"I think... I'm going to like... this relationship."

**So there you have it. I've had a few requests to write a scene like this so I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to go to FictionPress and check out my story! See you smexy people later!**


End file.
